A Little Change
by Alejandro68052
Summary: If you read "Steven Universe with Spinel" chapter 13 you know what this is all about, if you haven't than go read it otherwise you'll be extremely confused
1. A new friend

**I said that I would do this and I'm a man of my word so here it is, I own nothing from Steven Universe, so I hope you enjoy**

(Singing)

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: We

Pearl and Amethyst: are the crystal

All: gem's

All but Steven: we always save the day

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: we'll

All: always find a way

Garnet: that's why the people

All: of this world

Garnet: believe in, Garnet

Amethyst: Amethyst

Pearl: and Pearl

Steven: And Steven

* * *

At the Temple

Pearl said "Steven, today we are going to retrieve a powerful gem artifact called the legendary glass of time, it's a special hourglass that allows the user to travel through time, and if the legends are true it can also grant time related wishes, are you ready?"

Before Steven could reply they heard his coming from somewhere else, they couldn't make out what he said but they turned to see something they couldn't believe, another Steven, as if he were afraid that they would attack him he quickly replied "I can explain, I've gone back in time, I think."

Garnet said "Okay."

Pearl asked "You believe him?!"

Garnet replied "It's Steven."

Both Steven's simultaneously said "So true."

Amethyst asked "So future Steven? How far from the future did you travel from?"

Future Steven said "I came back from the day of Beach-a-Palooza."

Steven said "No way that's today!"

Future Steven said "I must've gone back in time by just a few minutes maybe an hour."

Steven asked "So do you want to come with us to help retrieve the time thing?"

Future Steven said "Okay."

As they approach the warp pad future Steven asked "Hey where's Spinel?"

They get on the warp pad as Steven asked "Who's Spinel?"

They warp away

At the Sea Shrine

Future Steven said "You know Spinel. The most funny and entertaining gem in the universe. Pink. Gemstone shaped like a heart. Heart pigtails. Squeaks with every step."

All of them but Pearl are confused wale Pearl is starring off into space remembering something

Garnet said "You must be from a different timeline that is similar enough to this one that you accidentally crossed over to this timeline when you time traveled."

Both Steven's simultaneously asked "Could you make it a little more simple?"

Garnet said "Your from the future and another universe."

The Crystal Gems then start exploring the Sea Shrine and looking around a series of hourglasses.

Steven asked "Hey! How about this one here?"

Pearl *walks over to Steven* "What one?"

Steven said "This little one... *looks at the smallest hourglass with starry eyes* It's adorable."

Pearl explained "Steven, the legendary glass of time won't be nearly so small and insignificant. It'll be beautiful and grand. *looks at an big hourglass with an elegant design in excitement* Like this one!"

Alternate Steven pulls the "legendary hourglass of time" out of his pocket and said "Behold! The legendary hourglass of time!"

Steven picked up the tiny hourglass and yelled "I was right!"

When the sea shrine didn't collapse Pearl asked "I was wrong? Amethyst shape shift into a char, I need to sit down."

Future Steven said "Okay Steven, here's the situation, Onion's dad will get his boat stuck dad's car wash, don't ask, also don't try and fix it, I have feeling that it will turn out worse than the boat getting stuck, since Spinel isn't hear than maybe the gems can sing with you."

Pearl said "I think that's a wonderful idea!"

Amethyst asked "Hay do you think there is a Spinel in this universe?"

Pearl replied "I think I might know her, about 6000 years ago Rose had a best friend, a gem who's name was Spinel who dose fit the description Steven gave, Rose and Spinel use to spend ages in a garden that was made for a different gem named Pink, but she let them play together but, I haven't seen Spinel in over 6000 years."

Alternative Steven looks at Pearl in a weird way

Amethyst said "Well I want to meet this Spinel."

Pearl said "The Garden isn't on earth, and as you know we have no way to get to it, but maybe we could cheek."

At the galaxy warps

They all checked the galaxy warps but they were all broken

Steven said "Wait, I have an idea! *pulls out the hourglass* I wish for the Galaxy warp to be fixed!"

Pearl said "Steven that's never going to work."

Suddenly like magic the biggest Galaxy warp is fixed and looks good as new.

Pearl said "I've got to stop doubting Steven."

They then try to use the galaxy warp but it doesn't work.

After many failed attempts to use it alternative Steven is now the only one still on it

Pearl said "Looks like it doesn't work after all."

Alternative Steven "No, it has to work, it just has to."

Pearl said "Come on, its not working and we need to destroy it just in case."

Alternative Steven punch's the galaxy warp and yelled "No!"

Just then he warped away

Steven said "Okay we gotta wait for the other Steven to return."

Garnet said "He's right."

Amethyst asked "What are we supposed to do whale we wait?"

Pearl asked "Sharades?"

They play for a while and the galaxy warp pad finally lites up.

Pearl said "He's finally back, and Steven you are a duck."

Steven said "Correct Pearl, we win."

Amethyst said "You're bad at this Garnet."

Garnet shrugged

They looked over to the warp pad and see Spinel

Pearl was about to question where the other Steven was but a quick look from Garnet was enough to make her not

Spinel walked over to them and said "Hay, I'm Spinel, Steven's new best friend *looks at pearl* Pearly?!"

Spinel wrapped her arms around Pearl's whole body in a tight hug

Spinel yelled "I missed you!"

Pearl said "I missed you you too, though your hugs have gotten softer."

Amethyst asked "Wait, did you just make a joke? *looks at Spinel* I think we're gonna get along fine."

Spinel said "Yahoo!"

Amethyst asked "So what happened?"

Spinel said "After Pink was given her first colony she told me "Here in the garden,

Let's play a game, I'll show you how it's done. Here in the garden, Stand very still" and then I said "This'll be so much fun" And then she smiled, that's what I'm after,

The smile in her eyes, the sound of her laughter

Happy to listen,

Happy to play,

Happily watching her drift away

Happily waiting,

All on my own,

Under the endless sky

Counting the seconds, standing alone,

As thousands of years go by

Happily wondering, night after night,

Is this how it works?

Am I doing it right?

Happy to listen, happy to stay,

Happily watching her drift away

You keep on turning pages, for people who don't care,

People who don't care,

About you

And still it takes you ages,

To see that no one's there,

See that no one's there,

See that no one's there,

Everyone's gone on, without you,

Finally something!

Finally news!

About how the story ends

She doesn't exist now,

But a new story's begun,

With a brand new face

And all of his other friends.

Happy to have listened.

Happy to now play.

Happy that she drifted away.

Drift

Drift

Drifted away."

Steven hugs her said "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

The other Crystal gems hug her as well

Spinel looked happy because of her new friends

Steven said "Hay you should come with us to Beach-a-Palooza, I promise you'll love it."

At Beach-a-Palooza

Steven: Can't you see it in our eyes

We're the one, we're the—

One!

Garnet: Two!

Pearl: Three!

Amethyst: Four!

Spinel: As of today. Five!

Steven: We're not like the other guys

Amethyst: We're not like anybody!

Garnet, Pearl: Ahh.

Amethyst and Spinel: Ahh.

Steven: Steven and the Crystal Gems

Steven: We're gonna make you smile

Crystal gems: Ah, ah, ahh

Steven "I met myself

From an alternate timeline

Steven and the Crystal Gems

Come on, now, don't be shy

I learned to stay true to myself

By making a new friend."

* * *

**This was a challenge but well worth it because it was fun to do and I love my fans.**


	2. Monster Buddies

**I own nothing from from Steven Universe, hope you enjoy**

* * *

(_Singing)_

(Talking)

Theme song

Garnet: _We_

Pearl and Amethyst: a_re the crystal_

All: _gem's_

All but Steven: _we always save the day_

Steven: and if you think we can't

Garnet: _we'll_

All: _always find a way _

Garnet: _that's why the people_

All_: of this world_

Garnet: _believe in, Garnet _

Amethyst: _Amethyst_

Pearl: _and Pearl_

Steven: And Steven

* * *

Inside Ice Cavern

The Crystal Gems are inside an ice cavern battling a corrupted Larimar while icicles fall all around.

Larimar is knocked backwards and crashes into a wall.

Garnet said "Alright everyone!"

Pearl said "One more attack should do it."

An icicle impales Larimar's arm, causing it to fall off.

Steven said "Yikes! Your arm."

Garnet punches Larimar, causing her to crumble and poof into a icy cloud.

Her gem falls from the cloud and Pearl rushes towards it, catching and then bubbling it away.

Pearl said "Now there's nothing standing between us and the Shooting Star."

Spinel said "Unless a cave-in happens."

The cavern continues to rumble and crumble.

Spinel yelled "Why did I have to open my big mouth?!"

Steven pulls Spinel into a hug and said "It's okay Spinel, I'm here, we'll be alright."

Amethyst yelled "This job is really dangerous! Whoaa, Jeeezzz. Whu-Whoa, MAMA!" *gets buried under a pile of small ice boulders*

Steven said "Amethyst! Uh, don't worry! I'll dig you out."

Amethyst mumbles to Steven.

Pearl yelled "We've got to get Steven out of here!"

Spinel said "Finally, something we agree on!"

Garnet *turns to Steven* "I'm sending you back to the temple."

Steven yell-asked "But Garnet, how are you gonna... (Garnet bubbles Steven and Spinel up.) You can bubble me?!"

Pearl yelled "Garnet, no! *Garnet sends the bubbled Steven back to the temple* Garnet!"

Garnet did just that and then said "Watch your head."

The ice cavern then caves in, burying the Gems.

Inside Burning Room

Steven and Spinel scream as they are warped through the bubble stream.

They then appears in the basement of the temple, surrounded with several bubbled gems.

Steven said "Whoa! We're inside the temple. *sees Larimar's gem from before* Hehehe, look 'atcha now. Stuck in a bubble. Hmmm. Let me see if I can... Graaa-yeah! *forcefully pulls his bubble open, popping it, and falls* Whoa!"

Steven falls on top of the bubble of another gem, causing it to pop.

The gem then begins to reform.

Spinel asked "Oh man. What's happening?!"

The regenerating form glows in green, at first seemingly humanoid, before expanding to glowing into a giant familiar monster.

Steven yelled "Aah! The Centipeetle!" *screams and tries to run away*

Spinel yelled "What is that?! And why is it like that?!"

Nephrite glances at the two for a moment, before shrinking down and reforming into a smaller version of itself.

Spinel looks at Nephrite with caution but then said "It's kinda cute."

Steven asked "Eh... Huh? *sees Nephrite, trembling in fear* It looks... so scared. *crawls towards it* Uhh, hi. Ah, it's okay. Look. *lies belly flat on the floor* Please don't be scared of me. See, I'm not gonna hurt you. Yeah, just relax. (Nephrite begins to calm down.) Yeah, that's it. Doesn't relaxing feel nice? You wanna come over here and relax with me? Yeah, we can totally just hang out and relax, right here on the floor. (Nephrite starts crawling towards Steven.) Yeah, don't be shy. We can be friends. My name's St-"

Pearl *interrupts* "STEVEN! Get away from that thing!"

Amethyst yelled "Whoa, dude!"

Steven said "Wait! It's not-"

Garnet leaps over and attempts to punch the frightened Nephrite, which it quickly dodges away.

Pearl then jumps to Steven's side.

Pearl said "This was a terrible idea! And he's even managed to pop a bubble, and let out that awful... thing!"

Garnet's gauntlets sparkle, ready to attack the cornered Nephrite again.

Pearl said "If that thing hurt you, so help me I'll !-"

Steven said "No! It didn't do anything! *runs in between Garnet and Nephrite* Garnet, don't hurt it! *spreads his arms out* I accidentally let it out of its bubble, but it didn't even try to hurt me. It's not like the other monsters, it's just scared and confused. Please Garnet. I'm begging you."

Spinel said "Steven's right, it could've become a giant monster but instead it's tiny and adorable, by the way, why does this Nephrite look like this?"

There is a dramatic pause as Steven looks sad

Garnet: "... I can't say no to that face."

Pearl said "Excuse me?! You can't be serious!"

Spinel said "Pearly, You should just trust Steven, I mean yes, some things may not work the way he wants them to, just like you-know-who, but it's better to try and fail than not try at all, and we'll be there incase the worst happens."

Garnet said "Well said Spinel, I think you should try and tame it, Steven."

Steven said "Garnet! *hugs Garnet's leg* Thank you sooo much."

Amethyst *laughs at Pearl* "Shut down by the G-squad! Ahahahaha!"

Pearl said "Well, let's at least take some precaution."

Outside Beach House

Garnet said "Alright, Steven. Let's see if you can get it to calm down."

Nephrite is seen chained to a rock on the beach.

Steven said "Um, it still seems a little scared."

A chain breaks apart from Nephrite.

The Gems and Lion all brace themselves for battle.

Spinel said "Everyone calm down for a minute."

Steven said "Maybe you guys could put your weapons away and watch from the house?"

Pearl yelled "Absolutely not!"

Garnet *dispels her gauntlets* "Steven can handle it."

Pearl yelled "Garnet!?"

Garnet said "Pearl." *walks away*

Amethyst said "Oh! Hmm, hmm! You just go... Garneted! Aha!"

The Gems and Lion turn around and walk back to the temple.

Steven said "Okay, friend. It's just us now, and Spinel."

Spinel brakes Nephrite free of its chains.

Steven said "Calm, calm, calm. Just like before. Just relax and let your hair down."

Nephrite begins to calm down again.

Spinel asked "You wanna come over here?"

Nephrite jitters on the spot.

Steven said "C'mon, it won't be like before."

Spinel asked "What happened before?"

Steven said "I'll explain later, how about we try something else? Hmmmm. Oh, what's this?"

Steven pulls out a bag of Chaaaaps from his jacket.

Steven said "Chiiips! You like chiiiiips? You wanna chiipps? Yeah? Yeah? *takes a chip out of the bag* Awwww, look at this chip! Yum, yum, yum! *eats the chip* Mmm, tasty, tasty. Try it!"

Nephrite starts approaching towards Steven again.

Steven said "That's it! *takes out another chip* Smells good, right? (Nephrite grabs the chip out of Steven's hand and eats it.) I don't know how you eat with an eyeball in your mouth, but I'm glad you like it. *gets up and leads Nephrite with a chip in hand* Mmm, mmm! Aaah!"

A wind blows the chip out of Steven's hand, which Nephrite catches and eats.

Steven laughed "Hahahahaha, woohoo! *throws handfuls of chips in air and laughs* Hey, come on!"

Nephrite gets near Steven and starts eating chips off the air."

Steven: _You love chips, and I love chips! Hahahaha! Yeah!_

A seagull sees the chips in Steven's hand and bites his hand, causing Steven to drop the bag in pain.

Spinel yelled "Stay away from my friend you vial flying beast!""

The seagull growls at Steven, when a spray of acid splashes in between Steven and the seagull.

Steven turns and sees an agitated Nephrite.

Steven asked "W-What are you doing?"

Nephrite shoots another spray of acid at the seagull again, scaring it away.

Steven said "You... saved me."

Spinel asked "Did that flying beast hurt you? If it did, so help me I'll get revenge! That Nephrite is pretty cool, I can consider her a friend."

Steven said "Nephrite?"

Spinel said "It's what type of gem this is, even though I have no idea why it looks this way, Nephrite's are supposed to be some of the greatest pilots in the galaxy, but something seams wrong with this one."

Inside Beach House

Steven, Spinel and Nephrite head back into the house, where the other Gems are gathered and discussing at the kitchen counter.

Pearl said "... But we have to go back for the Shooting Star!"

Steven *enters* "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst!"

Pearl asked "Woah, why isn't that thing on its rock?"

Spinel said "She's not a "thing" she's a Nephrite."

Steven said "I trained her up! Look! Squawk!"

Nephrite shoots acid at a beam of the house.

Steven: Squawk!

Nephrite shoots acid towards Garnet, barely missing her.

Steven: Squawk!

Pearl said "Steven, you can't just... Ooh!"

Nephrite shoots acid, causing Pearl to duck, as it hit a picture of Pearl on the fridge, contorting it into a grumpy expression.

Amethyst laughed "Hahahaha! That was awesome..."

Steven: Squawk!

Nephrite shoots acid and it knocks Amethyst's sandwich off her hand.

Amethyst yelled "Nooooo! Mi tortaaa!" *grieves over her sandwich*

Pearl said "Steven, this is unacceptable!"

Steven said "Oh, come on Pearl. *feeds and pets Nephrite* She can help us on like missions and stuff."

Pearl yelled "Oh, no! Out of the question!"

Steven said "Awww."

Pearl said "Well we can't return to the Ice Cavern now. We have to deal with Steven and his... situation."

Spinel said "Ah, let her come, she saved Steven from a strange flying creature."

Pearl yelled "No!"

Amethyst said "Well I dunno how we're getting through that cavern without causing a cave-in anyway."

Garnet said "Hmmm. That's how." *looks at Nephrite, whose saliva is dripping of her mouth and burning another hole into the wooden floor*

Inside Ice Cavern

Pearl said "I just don't know if this will work..."

Steven: Squawk!

Nephrite creates a hole through the wall with her acid spray.

Steven said "Alright, Nephrite!" *feeds Nephrite chips as a reward*

Pearl said "Shooting Star, here we come..."

The Crystal Gems proceed to venture through the Ice Cavern, as Nephrite helps with her acid spray to overcome any obstacles in their way.

The Crystal Gems eventually arrive in a room containing the Shooting Star.

Crystal Gems: Woah.

Steven said "Cool!"

Pearl said "There it is! The Shooting Star! *proceeds the pool in the center of the room* An ancient elemental, so hot, and so volatile, it can only be contained in ice. Bare skin cannot endure its intensity!"

Steven asked "What do you do with the Shooting Star?"

Spinel explained "It's a last resort in case something really bad happens."

Pearl said "Garnet, you'll have to use your gauntlets as not to hurt your hands."

Garnet summons her gauntlets and prepares to dip her hands into the pool, when Nephrite suddenly starts spazzing out at the sight of it.  
Steven said "No, no, no! Not now!" *rushes to Nephrite*  
Garnet said "Something's wrong."

Steven said "It's okay Nephrite, we have no intention of hurting you."

Suddenly a giant stalactite starts to fall towards Steven.  
As it nears, Nephrite shoves Steven out of the way.  
Steven yelled "Noooo!"

Garnet catches Steven as he flies towards her.

The giant stalactite then crushes Nephrite in Steven's place. Steven gasps in horror.  
Steven yelled "Noooo!"

Nephrite groans in pain and poofs into a green cloud. Her gem then rolls over to Steven. Steven said "You saved me." *grieves*

Garnet said "Steven... You did a good job taming the Centipeetle, I mean Centi, Your mother would be so proud."

Steven asked "She would?"

Garnet said "The truth is, Rose Quartz had tried to use her powers to save these monsters too, but she was never able to heal them."

Steven asked "Never? But if she couldn't do it..."

Pearl said "Who knows? Maybe when you have better control of your powers, you might help them in ways even your mother couldn't."

Garnet said "Even this one." *points at Nephrite's gem*  
Steven said "I'll keep it safe." *holds his hands over Nephrite's gem, and bubbles it*  
Amethyst said "Whoa!"  
Pearl yelled "Steven! You can bubble Gems!"  
Steven said "Wow... Wait for me, Garnet Even this one. *points at Nephrite's gem*  
Steven I'll keep it safe. *holds his hands over Nephrite's gem, and bubbles it*  
Amethyst Whoa!  
Pearl Steven! You can bubble Gems!  
Steven said "Wait for me Nephrite, I promise I'll heal you up someday. *sends the bubbled gem away to the temple* Ooh! Wait!" *reaches for something in his jacket*  
Inside Burning Room  
Back in the Burning Room, the bubbled Nephrite's gem reappears, followed by a bag of Chaaaaps in a bubble next to her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long, this was hard, but I love doing it**


	3. Up for adoption

**Author note:** **Hay, I'm really sorry but I can't continue this story, me and my uncle just can't figure out out the ideas on how to do this, so I'm sorry to say that this fanfiction is up for adoption, I will leave it up even after it is adopted, if you want to adopt my story PM me, make sure to use these ideas me and my uncle had for future episodes, we just don't have the time, patience, or experience to continue, here are the ideas**

**During Jailbrake Spinel will punch Jasper comedically across the horizon when she tries to fuse with Lapis**

**Bismuth is the one to give Spinel her weapon**

**Steven and Spinel must fuse on more than one occasion (any episodes)**

**And that's all, Goodbye, hope this fanfiction goes to a good author**


End file.
